1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for moving baking pans in a step-wise fashion as dough packets are deposited within the cup or cups of a pan. This machine is adapted to function with different size baking pans used make different baking products.
2. Background Discussion
In the baking industry, it is common practice to utilize baking pans to make such products as hot dog buns, hamburger buns, bread loaves, and other bakery products. Baking pans are generally of a rectangular configuration and include rows of cups which hold dough packets. In the case of bread loaves, the pan only has one large cup. Dough packets are moved by conveyors and deposited in the baking pans automatically, row by row. As this is done, the pans are moved in a step-wise fashion along a predetermined path past the means for moving the dough packets to a point where they can be deposited in the pan. In other words, each cup of the pan has a dough packet placed in it, with the dough packets being deposited one row at a time in the baking pan, or with bread loaves one pan at a time being filled with a single large mass of dough.
Since different bakery products are made, different sized baking pans are utilized. Each of these pans will have a different specific construction, although in general, each pan has a raised lip about the perimeter of the pan. The cups will be shaped differently depending on the type of product being made. For example, the cup will be oblong or elliptical when a hot dog bun is being made, and generally circular when a hamburger bun is being made. The rows of cups for hambuger buns will have different spacing than the rows of cups for hot dog buns. As a consequence, the interval in which the pans are moved will differ depending upon the bakery product being made.